


Magically

by azulxas



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Haikyuu! AU, M/M, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulxas/pseuds/azulxas
Summary: Being an only child wasn´t easy as someone could ever think, at least not for Sugawara Koushi.The weight of the expectation of all his family was on his shoulders since he understood in what world he lived. A world where blood purity matters above everything else. The Sugawaras were a pure-blood, well-positioned family, and a very scary one. Koushi, the youngest heir of the family has turned eleven and it is his moment to continue with the family tradition; get selected in Slytherin, get the best grades, and become the best Auror in the entire wizarding world.Even if it means crushing his dreams and those of others to achieve it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: DaiSuga Fics





	Magically

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu au where they go to Hogwarts school of wizarding and witchcraft.

Being an only child wasn´t easy as someone could ever think, at least not for Sugawara Koushi.

The weight of the expectation of all his family was on his shoulders since he understood in what world he lived. A world where blood purity matters above everything else. The Sugawaras were a pure-blood, well-positioned family, and a very scary one. Koushi, the youngest heir of the family has turned eleven and it is his moment to continue with the family tradition; get selected in Slytherin, get the best grades, and become the best Auror in the entire wizarding world.

The reality was, Koushi didn´t love that plan. It sounded more like her mother´s plan than his, but he couldn´t complain either. Not when his parents were always there to save their son from any situation, not when they always bought him everything he wanted, not when they gave him everything as long as he was happy.

And quiet of course.

It is not that he wasn´t allowed to speak or something. The thing is, Suga, like his parents and few friends called him, was an outgoing person. He was always smiling, laughing, talking, and screaming. It was his cheerful personality that made him a charming boy at such a young age. He was magnetic and everyone loved him for being like that, but his parents, completely opposites to him, weren't that pleased with Suga being like that. For them, being nice to everyone was a bad thing and could lead to a bad reputation for the family. Suga understood that he can be nice to the people his parents choose, not him. 

So he couldn´t actually say something against his parents. It would be his death to do it, so he waits patiently for his escape ticket; the Hogwarts letter.

Suga was eleven already and of course, he was a wizard. His childhood friends, the only ones that he actually truly like, Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji had already got their letters, so that meant that it was a matter of time for Suga to get his letter and get the hell out of his house for a year. It was going to be amazing, a whole year away from his parents, being himself without someone telling him to do not so. Suga was excited, he was happy. 

That´s why when he got his letter, his excitement grew to stratospheric levels. It was his escape ticket, finally.

 _This is my chance_ , he thought. _My chance to be who I truly am._

Little did he know, that wasn´t going to be the only thing that he was going to do. He knew it at the moment he saw those brown eyes just arriving at his new house.

He was indeed cursed. And he loved every damn second of it.


End file.
